


Бессовестно бессоница

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: челлендж "кинк!спящий партнер рядом" [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Somnophilia, WTF Kombat 2021, повседневность, романс, сомнофилия, сон вместе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Кажется, Фредди единственный неспящий в Лос-Анджелесе. Ларри угнетен этим.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: челлендж "кинк!спящий партнер рядом" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132748
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Бессовестно бессоница

**Author's Note:**

> — написано на командный челлендж "кинк!спящий партнер рядом"  
> — сферический мажитель (без привязки к таймлайну, может быть и ин-канон, и постканон), тупо кинк на сомнофилию  
> — сомнефобия, страх перед засыпанием

Фредди ни разу не засыпал при Ларри. Сидел, до упора мигая уже ослепшими от усталости глазами. Отговаривался: у тебя полы скрипучие, у тебя душно.  
И не спал, хоть тресни.  
А Ларри переживал. Он-то считал, что сон вместе — и есть признание в любви. Нет, не после секса, и не после дружеской пьянки, а именно вот когда два человека, которые нравятся друг другу, влюблены и расслаблены, — соприкасаются кончиками носов, делятся безмятежным сонным дыханием, делят одну подушку — без повода. Потому что им хорошо вместе. Не в деле, не перед или после ограбления, не из-за похоти или пары тяжёлых стаканов виски, а просто так. В том было нечто невыразимое для Ларри словами, но очень важное. Очень.

А Фредди не сдавался и не спал. Пружинистый, жёсткий, мучая бодрствованием и себя, и Ларри — потому что тот не собирался безмятежно сопеть в наволочку, зная, что малыш рядом и вбит в занозистый табурет острым колышком. Прямой, твёрдый и неподатливый.  
Из такого апельсинчика впору гранаты делать, а не сдирать оранжевую, брызжущую соком кожуру и разваливать пальцем на мягкие солнечные дольки.  
Ларри даже как-то не выдержал! Да мать твою, у меня безопасно!  
Фредди улыбнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх, оседлавший табурет, как тореадор издохшего быка, и ничего не ответил.  
Глаза были стеклянные от недосыпа и почти прозрачные вокруг зрачков, но бетонный столб, вбитый неведомо когда или неведомо кем в башку мальчика, слова Ларри ни на дюйм не пошатнули.  
Скорее уж Ларри сам оцарапался и съехал по нему, как по ледяной мачте, задницей в реальность.  
Фредди с ним спит, но при нём не засыпает.  
Всё.  
Скорее умрёт стойким оловянным солдатиком, чем сомкнёт глаза при Ларри. Не дай бог, у него станет медленным и тягучим пульс, склеятся ресницы, сделается невесомым и мягким дыхание. Не приведи Иисусе, начнёт что-то сниться, а настороженная колкая дрёма обернёт тёплым пледом, и Фредди провалится в спокойный глубокий сон.  
Судя по поведению малыша, это приравнивалось к попаданию в зловонную яму со змеями. Лучше смерть!  
Идиот, балбес, дурак, чокнутый.  
Ларри было обидно. И ещё как! Он не понимал, почему рядом с ним Фредди не может, ну… отпустить себя? Они же, ну… вместе? И совсем не платонически. И каждый день, если получается, и каждую ночь — непременно! — в одной постели.  
Почему Фредди сидит на кухне, весь чёрными пятнами от усталости, как доска для дартса? А Ларри как будто для него острые опасные дротики? Которые сейчас как ударят в сердечко, в самый центр мишени, как выбьют призовое очко, как продырявят шкурку одним броском!..

Ларри был очень огорчён. Очень. Хотя виду и не показывал больше.

Тоже сидел рядом, отчаянно зевая — а Фредди смыкал крепко челюсти; раскладывал карты — а Фредди соглашался только на простого «дурака», на большее ему от усталости соображалки не хватало; пил кофе в четвёртом часу ночи — и Фредди тоже методично вливал в себя чашки, как в пустой бак из канистры бензин.

Он не хотел с Ларри спать, как ни странно и дико это ни звучало.  
Он, охочий до любого вида секса — ласкового, жёсткого; он, принимающий Ларри в себя до самого горла — и распростёртый на постели, и коленопреклонённый; он, остающийся с Ларри ночевать и зная, чем может закончиться их счастье, если вскроются содомия и разврат! — он категорически отказывался с ним спать в самом невинном и безгрешном понимании этого слова.

Ну пиздец.

Зато вот, когда Ларри оставался вечером у Фредди, ночное мутное время проходило у них крайне продуктивно. Аж обидно.  
Они покрасили наконец во второй комнате все стены — ну ладно, один Фредди, потому что Ларри зевал и с трудом елозил валиком. Убрали стремянку. Поставили мебель, разобрали завалы. Ларри даже картину притащил — и Фредди вбил гвоздь и повесил её у окна.  
Потом Фредди сел на корточки и решил поиграть в электрика — развести розетки. Ткнув отвёрткой чуть ли не прямо в поросячий опасный пятачок.  
С Ларри весь сон мигом слетел. Аж яйца подобрались! Ласково взял Фредди за руку, едва не вывихнув запястье, и сказал, что не стоит заниматься ебаниной.

И лично взялся проложить проводку в сраной, выкрашенной в голубой младенческий — словно тут счастливый папаша ждёт своего первенца — комнате. Ларри умел. И это, и многое другое. Он вырос в Висконсине, на старой ферме с запойным отцом-алкашом. Ковбойская шляпа была маленькому Ларри великовата, но рассчитывать только на себя и ни на какие чужие помощь, деньги и благородство он привык рано. Учись всему сам, делай всё сам.  
Ларри не любил демонстрировать свои таланты рукастого парня из провинции в большом, беззаботном, сверкающем городе. Они были связаны для него с невообразимой нищетой и безысходностью.

Фредди безропотно отдал отвёртку, серый и пыльный от недосыпа, и Ларри обесточил квартиру и снял щитки розеток, зажав узкое дуло фонарика зубами.  
Фредди сидел рядом на коленях и смотрел на лицо Ларри, на его уверенные руки, на крепкие резцы, стиснувшие ребристый ствол фонаря, не отрывая взгляда.

Нет, после этого они не поебались на радостях. Сидели и чинно пили кофе, пока Ларри, вконец не задолбавшись, не ушёл.  
За его спиной щёлкнул в двери замок, и Ларри подумал — малыш упал там же, где и стоял. Как подкошенный. Беспробудно.  
Глупые мысли. Особенно об этом парне с железной, несгибаемой, невероятной волей.

Но Фредди всё же уснул. Совершенно неожиданно для Ларри. Внезапный подарок от Санты, и не на дождливое душное калифорнийское Рождество.

Они смотрели фильм, и Фредди грыз арахис. Он постоянно что-то грыз, чтобы не спать. Разминал, размалывал челюстями.  
Ларри чувствовал тепло его тела и остроту его локтя, но даже не порывался обнять за шею, закинуть руку вдоль спинки дивана, прижать к себе широким объятием. Привык — нельзя. Этот парень отодвинется, не размякнет, не поддастся иллюзии простого, на двоих, счастья.  
И они продолжат сидеть рядом, как добрые соседи, закадычные друзья, отпетые любовники… но не как люди, которые засыпают вместе, соприкасаясь носами в обычном повседневном неуклюжем сне.

Ларри и не заметил, когда. Хрипло засмеялся происходящему на экране, повернулся к Фредди — и осёкся.  
Фредди спал. Мешки под глазами казались размером с папайю. Он сидел, подперев голову локтем и упорно пялясь в телевизор. Но глаза его были закрыты. И плотно сомкнутые ресницы даже не вздрагивали от шума и звуков.  
И лицо… лицо стало мягким и совершенно не похожим на то лезвие ножа, к которому привык Ларри. Безмятежная, совсем молоденькая и беззащитная мордочка.

Ларри медленно перевёл дыхание.

Нащупал пульт и сделал потише, уронил шкалу громкости до минимума. Не веря своему счастью.  
Ожидая — вот-вот его счастье очнётся, вскинется и снова впадёт в монотонную истязающую бессонницу.  
Потом — осторожно подвёл руку под висок Фредди, подменил собой острый рычаг локтя.  
Фредди доверчиво упал головой ему в ладонь, как увесистое созревшее яблоко, словно круглый шершавый кокос.  
Ларри замер, переполненный ощущениями. Он объездил, он смог, укротил этого парня, как опытный лихой ковбой из Висконсина — залупастого железного бычка в дымном горячем баре Лос-Анджелеса. Чужой норов и бессонница, и нежелание спать вместе — в том самом невинном и дурацком значении! — теперь лежали в его раскрытой ладони.

Ларри аккуратно пристроил Фредди к спинке дивана. Тот упал затылком и даже не пошевелился. Только разомкнулись во сне губы, да билась сонным пульсом жилка на запрокинутой шее.  
Спокойно поднималась и опускалась грудь. Кисти рук расслаблены и не сжаты в жёсткие кулаки.  
Фредди спал — без снов, без кошмаров, словно упав в глубокую колыбель навзничь и не цепляясь за свой врытый непоколебимый бетонный столб.

Ларри бесшумно соскользнул вниз и взял Фредди за щиколотки.

Он боялся дышать. Но всё равно расшнуровал кроссовки и стащил с узких ступней. Серые носки, горячий запах пота, впившаяся в лодыжку резинка с тугим узором…

Ларри поднялся и снова привалился к Фредди на диване. Обнял за лицо.  
Тот ничего не почувствовал, как не чувствуют свою ладонь — и всё так же мерно дышал. Сонный, бестревожный, вложивший себя в руки Ларри, как тусклый кинжал вкладывают в кожаные крепкие ножны.

Ларри не стал его раздевать. Невесомо погладил большим пальцем по тёплой податливой щеке. Выждал, опасаясь спугнуть. И осторожно, подхватив под ухо и плечо, медленным домкратом опустил на диван.  
Потом так же бережно согнул ноги Фредди в коленях и поднял наверх.  
Фредди тут же скукожился, как собравшаяся пружина, которую долго держали на крючьях растянутой, так, что наступила усталость металла, — а потом отпустили, и она свилась обратно кольцо за кольцом.  
Макушка, острый локоть, два зубца колен, голые ступни. Ни зазора, ни щели.  
Маленький грецкий орех в скорлупе, а не Фредди.

Ларри решительно подумал, что сядет на полу рядом и будет сторожить всю ночь. Он не просрёт такой подарок!  
Кино в телевизоре казалось немым и серым, а всеми цветами светился Фредди.  
Молочный, золотистый, синий, пурпурный, то невидимый, то контрастный.

Ларри тихо-тихо подвёл под голову ладонь — и Фредди лёг на неё, как на подушку. Не дёрнувшись, не вздрогнув. Сонная щека, полуоткрытые губы, колкая щетина на пальцах.  
Ларри стал неприлично счастлив — словно в бесцветной воде акварель развели.

Через полчаса Фредди завозился, очумело приподнялся, ничего не соображая, — Ларри затаился, он знал, как оно бывает: люди просыпаются, даже не помня об этом, и падают обратно в сон.

Так и случилось. Фредди машинально, слепо подгрёб пузатый валик под себя, повернулся к спинке дивана и снова затих.

Ларри принёс плед.

Фредди под ним согрелся и даже немного выпрямился, высунув голые ступни в темноту.  
Лопатки под белой широкой футболкой поднимались мирно и мерно. Измятый ворот сполз и обнажил тонкую, родную до последней веснушки, шею.

Ларри не выдержал. И как большая медленная черепаха сначала примостился с краю дивана, а потом — вплотную присоседился.  
Фредди так и не чувствовал его — как не ощущают самого себя. В отличие от чужих прикосновений, чужого взгляда или раздражающих укусов москита.  
Он спал и — Ларри надеялся — видел сны. Хорошие рядом с Ларри.

Ларри кое-как уместился на диване. Пол угрожающе темнел под задницей. Плед весь забрал себе малыш. Было тесно, неуютно, впритык, и Ларри один такого не потерпел бы.  
Но он был в раю. Рядом с человеком, который спал вместе с ним. Пусть и не кончиком носа к носу, а взлохмаченным жарким затылком ерошил его подбородок, но…  
Сочные дольки, вяжущая цедра, горьковатый цитрусовый, непередаваемый вкус.  
Ларри ткнулся мордой — ладно, лицом, — в теплую макушку Фредди и зажмурился от ломанувших мурашек.

Они любили друг друга, обожали, предавались запретной и осуждаемой обществом страсти. А теперь… просто спали, обнявшись. Пусть и не уткнувшись переносицами и не смежившись дыханием.

Ларри опустил руку через бок Фредди, ощутив голый горячий живот под задравшейся майкой, и упёрся костяшками о нагретую пористую обивку дивана.  
Фредди закинул во сне свою ногу на ногу Ларри и подгрёб к себе.  
Да, обнявшись.


End file.
